


The Wolf at the Door

by imthehomelander



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehomelander/pseuds/imthehomelander
Summary: “Nobody is gonna find outshit,Forty. This is us. Just us.” Something in her expression had hardened- the set of her mouth, downturned. Her eyes, however, were gentle as ever. She looked almost pleading.“What do you want, Love?”“This,” she breathed, and touched her lips to his.
Relationships: Love Quinn/Forty Quinn
Kudos: 7





	The Wolf at the Door

Forty’s bedroom door cracked open, spilling light across his new comforter. He buried his face further into his pillow, trying to prevent the harsh light of the hall burning into his eyes. A shadow fell across the doorway, and someone poked their head through the small opening. 

“You awake?” 

Forty grunted something he meant to sound like a _no._ Love took it for a _yes_ anyway, stepping silently through the door and closing it gently behind her. Forty shut his eyes again, grateful to be back in the darkness, listening to Love’s footsteps across the carpet. He felt her sink onto the bed and shift around, pulling the comforter over her legs. 

“I can’t sleep.”

“You never can,” he said, voice low and rough with sleep. “You can stay with me.”

She was silent for a long while, just listening to Forty’s rhythmic breathing. 

“Mom and dad aren’t home.”

Forty didn’t dignify that with a response, simply choosing to try and slip deeper into sleep. It often evaded him in the same way it evaded her. He could lay for hours at night, watching the moon slowly creep across the sky, the last dregs of night burned away by a wash of sunlight. Most of the time, he’d eat himself alive with guilt over _her,_ what they said he’d done to her. 

As though she could sense these thoughts, the bed shifted again as Love moved, and she ran her hand over the blankets. She pressed her feet against his bare calves, eliciting an annoyed groan when Forty registered how cold they were. 

“Get off, Love. I’m trying to sleep.”

Her hand shifted underneath the covers, and she ran her fingers down his spine. Her voice was almost inaudible when she said, “I can help, if you want.”

Forty rolled onto his back to give her a puzzled look. “I thought we stopped that.”

Love nodded. “We did,” she said, her fingers trailing down, dancing lightly over the exposed skin between his shirt and pajama bottoms. “But we can start again, if you want. You know I’m okay with it.” As if to highlight this, she slipped her fingertips just under the waistband of his shorts. In the pale light filtering through the curtains, Forty could see how nervous she looked- her brow was drawn in that way it always was when she fussed over him. 

“Why?”

She shrugged. “I love you. Why not?”

Forty closed his eyes. “I think you know why. If mom and dad ever… if _anyone_ ever found out…”

“Nobody is gonna find out _shit,_ Forty. This is us. Just us.” Something in her expression had hardened- the set of her mouth, downturned. Her eyes, however, were gentle as ever. She looked almost pleading. 

“What do you want, Love?”

“This,” she breathed, and touched her lips to his. The kiss was a ghost of those previous, barely there, a whisper of what it could be. She pulled back to look at him, expression openly imploring. “And this,” her voice a little stronger as she slipped her hand further into his shorts. Her fingers skittered over the fine hairs at the crease of his thigh, causing him to shiver from head to toe. 

She smiled, taking both his lack of answer and his involuntary response for the _yes_ she so desperately sought. His breath caught in his throat as she touched her lips to the line of his jaw. She dipped lower beneath the waistband, taking him in her hand. He felt his body kick into gear as she did, blood pooling low in his abdomen. 

She must have noticed, because she murmured, “What do you want me to do?” 

Forty struggled to find words. “Just hands,” he rasped, gritting his teeth over the hot washes of arousal coursing through him. 

Her smile widened, and she reached into the breast pocket of her pajama shirt. From it, she pulled a small foil packet. “I came prepared,” she said, her cheeks flaming. “Just in case.”

She tore the packet open with her free hand and teeth, careful not to spill any of the liquid inside on Forty’s bedsheets. She pulled her other hand out from his pants, tipping the packet of lubricant onto it. 

“Take them off,” she said, jerking her chin downwards. 

Forty obeyed, shimmying his bottoms awkwardly down to his knees. His cock, half-hard already, tried in earnest to stand despite the heavy weight of the blankets. He shifted slightly, bringing his knees up to give himself some room to work with. Love glanced at him, expectant. 

“Okay,” he said. “Ready.”

Her second touch was even better than the first. She’d given the lube time to warm up in her palm, and spread it lazily from root to tip on the underside of his cock. Forty could hardly help the groan that ripped from his lips. Nobody had touched him like this for a while- none of the girls he’d brought home had been interested enough, or interesting enough, for him to initiate anything. But this? This was easy. Simple. Love was someone Forty could trust- sometimes, it felt she might be the _only_ person that he could trust. 

He was standing at full mast now, and Love smiled, gripping around him and moving languidly. He smiled back, pressing his hand to her face and drawing her lips back to his. This kiss was better than the first, too. It wasn’t asking anymore- all of that uncertainty was burned away. He crushed his mouth to hers, heat bubbling up his spine as she slipped her tongue past his teeth. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” she whispered as she pulled back, her gaze sweeping down his body. “I love you.”

Forty gritted his teeth, desperately trying to hold on. “I love you, too,” he said, his hips involuntarily bucking up into her loose grip. She placed a gentle kiss on his collarbone, then another, trailing a path up his throat, towards his temple. “Fuck. Why did we ever stop?”

She laughed, lips still pressed against his face, then clapped her hand over her mouth. “Oops.” Her voice dropped back to a whisper. “If I recall, it’s because you started seeing that girl- what was her name again? Allie? Callie? And you freaked out.”

“Stupid,” he said, punctuating the word with another jerk into her fist. “Dunno what I was- ugh, thinking.”

His vision began to blur white at the edges, and Love increased her speed slightly, twisting her wrist just so whenever she tugged at the head of his cock. 

“Not gonna- _fuck_ \- last,” he groaned, barely able to form the words. 

Love smiled again- the light reflected in her eyes made it look more mischievous than anything. “Here,” she said, slipping her head under the sheets but never once stuttering her rhythm. 

She kept her gentle pace up, but Forty almost came the second she touched her lips to him. “Fucking _hell.”_ She flicked her tongue across his slit, twisting her hand again as she reached the head, and Forty felt his hips staccato as his vision blurred black, then white with sparks, and then slowly, finally returned to normal. Love continued to work up and down his shaft, until he reached under the blankets and pulled her up to his chest. 

“Was that as good for you as it was for me?” she asked, an impish grin touching the corners of her reddened mouth, sounding just as breathless as he was. 

“Shut up, idiot,” he said, taking her face in his hands and giving her his best stern face. 

She laughed again, remembering to keep her volume down this time. “I’m telling mom what you s-”

Forty rolled them both over, pressing her roughly into the mattress and quieting her protests with another searing kiss.


End file.
